A Certain Malfoy
by 1Basketball-Crazy1
Summary: It's Alexandra's 6th year, Draco Malfoy's too. And she finds herself falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up from my bed, my fun dorm mates were still snoring loudly. I stared at my best friend Jessica Baker, she was in the bed next to mine her white -blonde hair was flying all over the pillow. I sat up suddenly.  
>'Alexandra, go back to sleep it's only...' my best friend groaned as she leaned over to read the redgold wall clock. '9:37, flippin' hell it's 9:37. Girls get up lessons start in 23'  
>I pulled out my trunk from underneath my four-poster bed and grabbed my clean robes. I stepped across our - littered - with - mags - and - sweet wrappers - room towards the only bathroom.<br>'Allyyyy' called Sara (another one of my good friends) 'Why do you allllllways get dressed in the bathroom, we're all girls hereeeeee.'  
>'I'm too embarrassed, I can't, all of you have... I just can't' I said<br>'None of us care what your body looks like' noted another one of my roommates who I think is called Cathy.  
>'Yeah' answered everyone else.<br>'Grrrr I hate it when your riiight' I growled stepping back to where my bed was, not looking at anyone. I started to strip. No-one stared at me which I was happy about. I put on my black hogwarts uniform and my cloak, I took my make-up bag and walked once again to the bathroom careful not to stand on anything sticky. I locked the door, I walked towards the mirror and stared at my reflection, I thought I was ugly, but doesn't everyone at some point in their life. I looked away finally believing I was pretty really and did my normal routine of jobs. Then I left to let the long queue of tired girls use the toilet. I walked through the portrait and walked down towards the Hufflepuff table. An amazing buffet of breakfast filled the table. I picked up a few pancakes and a bowl of fresh fruit ; blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, banana and mango and some choc sauce. 'Cause you can't have pancakes without chocolate. I rolled up my pancakes and started to eat, but I couldn't help noticing that a certain Malfoy with a was staring at me. 


	2. Chapter 2

I tried not to focus on him, but it was too difficult not to. One - hundred questions whirring through my brain.

Why was he staring at me?

What did he want from me?

WHY WAS HE STARING AT ME?

Suddenly he got up from the table, my heart beat faster as he seemed to be walking to me. It took all of 5 seconds for him to get to me. He lent over the other Hufflepuffs as if he was going to whisper something to me, but then he shouted  
>'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT ME!'<br>'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT ME OF ALL PEOPLE!' I yelled back standing up. 'Go Bugger Off Malfoy, you don't belong here' I picked up my plate and dumped it over his head, I didn't care if it earnt me a detention he was winding me right up. I went back to the dorm, where Justin Fletcher was sitting with his mates. They never normally ate breakfast anyway. Today Justin looked kinda cute, his floppy brown hair falling into his eyes. I sat down in the chair opposite him.  
>'Haven't you got lessons' he asked<br>'Yeah' I answered ' I hate lessons' I got up slowly. 'And Malfoy, y'know you can be pretty cute when you want to be' With a wink I walked up the stairs to the girls dorm, below I heard his mates wolf-whistling. I grabbed my schedule.

_Monday - Double Potions, Prof. Snape, Slytherins._

NOT THE FLIPPING SLYTHERINS, I HATE THEM!  
>I BET SNAPE'LL PAIR ME WITH MALFOY!<br>I'LL GET US DETENTION WITH HAGRID, THAT'LL DAMN WIND HIM UP...

I took everything that I needed for that day and walked to the Dungeons. I saw Jessica talking with Cathy and I stepped towards them.

'Hi Jess, Hi Cathy' I smiled  
>'Nice Performance, Malfoy's a stinkin' git anyway' noted Jessica<br>'Thanks' I laughed.

'IN' demanded Snape

Everyone Entered. 'Stansford, Parkinson, together' Cathy walked towards Pansy. 'Brown with Malfoy'

I GROANED

'10 POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF' Shouted Snape  
>'WHY?' I yelled back<br>'DETENTION WITH FILCH' He replied

In the corner of the room Malfoy was in hysterics.


End file.
